pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plane of Zauber
Related to: The Hollow Night Special Rules * Any time a creature would regain a spell slot while on this plane, they regain 2 less levels worth of spell slots than they would have regained. * Any time a creature on this plane would cast a spell of 5th level or higher, they must first pass a check using their spellcasting ability (DC15) or they fail at casting the spell. Any spells that are failed to cast this way do not cost a spell slot, the creature simply failed at harnessing enough energy to manifest the spell. Environment Once lush forest and jungle, after the loss of the majority of it's magical energy, much life here has died off. What once was vibrant with growth is now a chilly, dusty wasteland where creatures scrounge to survive on what remains. Most plants still live, but are severely wither and weak. Trees stand with few leaves, their bark brittle and ashen, grasses are dried out, and sand has begun to encroach upon the land once more. Due to this, large sandstorms (ala the Dustbowl) roam the wastes, and the sky is devoid of all but the wispiest clouds. Magically, this plane lacks much of the Native Fauna The Spellweavers (known amongst themselves as the Cmon'tha) are the primary inhabitants of this plane. They have build scattered but glorious cities, which still remain in the wasteland. In addition, small tribes of Genasi have begun encroaching upon former Spellweaver territory. Before the Spellweavers begun their stasis, the Genasi were a very minor cave dwelling race out in the boonies, but now they find themselves one of the more intelligent species on the plane. Less intelligent fauna include: * Giant Spiders and Phase Spiders, left over from the jungle/forest based ecosystem, not taken up residence in structures where possible to escape the cold * Displacer Beasts and Blink Dogs * Otyugh * Korred Notable unique fauna include: * An aboleth and some chuul minions who have taken up residence in the pool of water surrounding the Prime Sages Sanctum, having escaped from a research tank. Random Encounters # 2x Korred (Medium) # 1x Star Spawn Larva Mage (Medium) # 1x Death Kiss, 1x Nothic # 3x Neogi Master, 1x Otyugh Notable Locations The High Seat of C'ral While not a major city by size, boasting only a few large buildings and residences to support them, this is a major city to the Spellweavers as it's where the Sanctum of the Prime Sages is located. Located in this city are a variety of empty buildings, and two very notable ones: The Sanctum of the Prime Sages, and the Aetheric Dam, a massive crystalline tower the Caretaker have been working on for the past 5 years. Aetheric Dam Constructed in a large twisting manner, as though a 100 foot square had been laid on the ground and then extruded upward until it comes to a four sided pyramid. The structure appears to be made of a single piece of material, that same odd cystalline material the Caretaker are made of and has no visible openings. The caretaker possess in their bodies a simple crystal which allows them passage to this building with it, via opening temporary tears in the structure. Inside the structure is both simple and vastly complex. It is simple in its function, there is a large spiral staircase which ascends the structure, each step sized for a Caretaker, and along the walls spin complex crystal shapes, spinning lazily. At the top, just beneath the capstone pyramid, floats a circle crystalline platform, where the Caretakers complete their work. Beneath that are several other floating platforms where cylindrical crystals rest, glowing softly, each with the silohuette of a creature or humanoid inside of it. These cylinders drain the magical energy from the creatures inside of it, slowly. Depending on the power of the individual, it could take years to drain them, and once they are empty they die inside the crystals. Victims killed in this way appear completely famished, their skin pulled taught over their skeleton, dehydrated with cracked skin, particularly around their lips, and suffocated their eyes bulging and mouths wide open trying to take a breath. Once activated, the structure's crystal shapes will begin to glow, arrays of energy weaving off of them, forcing a growing energy matrix centred upon the tower. This energy matrix appears to have no effect upon anything physical, but will cut off The Plane of Zauber from all other planes. This matrix remains active until the tower is destroyed, or the mechanism is deactivated, which can only be accomplished using the Orb of a Prime Sage. Similarly only a Prime Sage can activate the tower, and the Caretakers will reawaken one when the tower is complete.